


To dopiero początek

by StareSmieci



Category: Working!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StareSmieci/pseuds/StareSmieci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satou boi się zrobić pierwszy krok w stronę Yachiyo. A Souma wykorzystuje okazję.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To dopiero początek

\- Satou-kun, wszystko w porządku? - Poplar spytała z troską w głosie. Właściwie była bardzo zdziwiona, ponieważ pierwszy raz widziała go w takim stanie. Nawet wtedy, kiedy był chory, wyglądał zdecydowanie lepiej. Zastanawiała się, co takiego mogło się stać, że wypił aż tyle alkoholu, doprowadzając się do takiego stanu. Oczywiście nie wpadła na to, że mogło to mieć jakikolwiek związek z Yachiyo, a już tym bardziej z Soumą.  
\- Ara... Nie martw się, ja się nim zajmę - Souma właśnie pojawił się jakby znikąd i pomógł Satou utrzymać równowagę. - W końcu to po części też moja wina - uśmiechnął się i powiedział pod nosem, czego dziewczyna już jednak nie usłyszała.

Satou nie był szczególnie zadowolony, kiedy dowiedział się o organizowanym przez Kyoko "przyjęciu noworocznym". Miał przeczucia, że nie skończy się ono najlepiej, zwłaszcza, kiedy Souma uśmiechnął się swoim najniewinniejszym uśmiechem, który nie zwiastował niczego dobrego. Niemal całkiem się załamał, kiedy Yachiyo podekscytowanym głosem zaczęła powtarzać, jaka to Kyoko-san nie jest cudowna, genialna i tak dalej, że organizuje coś takiego. Oczywiście cieszył się, że będzie mógł spędzić więcej czasu z Yachiyo (chociaż nigdy tego po sobie nie pokazywał), nawet mimo tego, że już od dawna nie sprawiało mu to zbytniej przyjemności, a czasami wręcz przeciwnie.  
Souma z kolei był niesamowicie szczęśliwy. Już widział te wszystkie możliwości do manipulacji innymi, czy dowiedzenia się kilku nowych sekretów.  
\- Taaak, to będzie cudne przyjęcie - wymamrotał pod nosem, uśmiechając się szeroko, tak, że po plecach stojącej obok niego Poplar przebiegł zimny dreszcz. 

\- Nee, nee, Kyoko-san, Kyoko-san... - słychać było z drugiej strony stołu, kiedy Yachiyo radośnie świergotała przeróżne pochwały na temat szefowej. Souma dokładnie obserwował całe otoczenie, więc nie uszło jego uwadze, że z chwili na chwilę Satou robi się coraz bardziej zirytowany. Oczywiście nie byłby sobą, gdyby porzucił taką okazję. Najpierw robił to tak, jak zwykle, dla czystej zabawy, ale później postanowił wykorzystać to w jeszcze inny sposób. Nie wiedział tylko, że z czasem obróci się to przeciwko niemu.

Szczerze mówiąc Souma był bardzo zdziwiony, że tego dnia Satou był tak bardzo podatny na jego wpływy. Przez dłuższy czas zastanawiał się, co jest tego powodem, aż doszedł do wniosku, że Satou ma po prostu dość tego wszystkiego, co dzieje się dookoła niego. No bo przecież kto jest w stanie znieść ciągłe obserwowanie obiektu swojej miłości fascynującego się kimś zupełnie innym? A przecież Yachiyo wciąż to robiła. Kompletnie nieświadoma uczuć Satou, mimo, że inni w mniej lub bardziej subtelny sposób chcieli je jej uświadomić, zachwycała się Kyoko i adorowała ją. Souma dobrze wiedział, jak Satou się czuł. Oczywiście nikt nie miał o tym pojęcia, nikt nie był świadomy tego, co tak naprawdę dzieje się w jego umyśle i sercu. A działo się wiele. Bo przecież wielcy manipulatorzy też są ludźmi, też mają uczucia i też mają coś do ukrycia. Souma był jednym z nich i też miał pewne tajemnice, których nie chciał nikomu wyjawić. Sam nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jakie to może mieć konsekwencje.

Wszystko szło idealnie według planu Soumy. Zirytowany, może nawet podłamany Satou, nie zwracał już właściwie uwagi na to, co i ile pije. A o to właśnie Soumie chodziło. Kiedy, jego zdaniem, Satou już wystarczyło, może i był mu potrzebny pod wpływem alkoholu, ale nie mógł być kompletnie pijany i niekontaktujący z otoczeniem, starał mu się wyperswadować dalsze picie, a zamiast tego mówił, że najwyższy czas wrócić do domu. W tym właśnie momencie blondynem zainteresowała się Poplar. Souma oczywiście wtrącił się, mówiąc, że nic mu nie jest, a nawet gdyby, to dziewczyna nie musi się przejmować, bo on się nim zajmie i odprowadzi do domu. I tak, jak powiedział, tak zrobił. Satou zazwyczaj przeciwstawiał się większej, niż konieczna, obecności Soumy, ale tym razem jakby na to nie zwracał uwagi. Nie przeszkadzało mu nawet to, gdy ten wprosił się do jego mieszkania, sadzając go na poduszce leżącej przed łóżkiem.  
Satou, nie ściągając nawet kurtki, rozsiadł się wygodniej, opierając głowę o łóżko i przymykając oczy.  
\- Nee, Satou-kun, napij się trochę wody, dobrze ci zrobi - Souma przykucnął obok niego i podał mu szklankę.  
\- Mhm... - Satou tylko mruknął w odpowiedzi, ale nawet się nie ruszył. Czuł się dziwnie zmęczony, jakby te wszystkie uczucia go zdecydowanie przerosły.  
\- Nee, Satou-kun... - Souma powtórzył i delikatnie potrząsnął jego ramieniem, na co blondyn burknął z niezadowoleniem. Wtedy w oczach Soumy pojawił się dziki błysk. Nabrał duży łyk wody i pochylił się nad Satou, a później go pocałował, zmuszając do rozchylenia warg. Blondyn zerwał się do siadu, właściwie nie wiadomo, czy ze względu na pocałunek, czy może na to, że o mało nie zakrztusił się wodą, która później pociekła po jego brodzie. Otarł się rękawem i ze ściągniętymi z niezadowolenia brwiami spojrzał na Soumę:  
\- Co ty właściwie...? - nie dokończył, ponieważ Souma przerwał mu kolejnym pocałunkiem, tym razem już bez wody.  
\- Satou-kun, a może lepiej by było po prostu zapomnieć? Chociaż na chwilę? - Souma powiedział cicho, wprost w jego usta, ponieważ po pocałunku odsunął się tylko na kilka milimetrów. Zdezorientowany Satou nie bardzo wiedział, jak zareagować, a Souma to wykorzystał, siadając na nim okrakiem i zarzucając mu ręce na szyję. Lekko dotykając swoim nosem nosa Satou wyszeptał - Nikt nie będzie miał o to do ciebie pretensji - i znów się uśmiechnął, tym razem jednak za jego uśmiechem kryło się coś jeszcze. Gdyby Satou był trzeźwy, może by to zauważył i wszystko potoczyłoby się zupełnie inaczej. Ale nie był. Początkowo siedział bez ruchu, biernie poddając się pieszczotom Soumy, który znów złączył ich usta w pocałunku, jedną dłoń wplatając w jego blond włosy, a drugą rozpinał jego rozporek.   
Souma był mile zaskoczony tym, że Satou w ogóle nie protestuje. Po krótkiej chwili blondyn zaczął odpowiadać na pocałunki, nawet objął go, przyciągając mocniej do siebie. Souma wciąż starał się zachować kontrolę nad sytuacją, ale powoli się zatracał. Kto by się nie zatracił przy tak zachłannych pocałunkach, w których czuć było desperację i niezaspokojone pragnienie bliskości? Wtedy w ogóle nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że działa na Satou tak samo, myślał, że, tak, jak zawsze, idealnie wszystko maskuje, że jego własne pragnienia są idealnie ukryte. Cały jego misterny plan zaczął się sypać, gdy poczuł dłonie Satou na swoich pośladkach, zupełnie nieświadomie jeszcze bardziej się do niego przysunął, ocierając o niego. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak jego spodnie zrobiły się ciasne i niewygodne. Z jego ust wyrwał się, głośny, przeciągły jęk, gdy poczuł dłoń Satou wsuwającą się pod jego bieliznę. Dalej wszystko potoczyło się w takim tempie, że nawet nie wiedział, co się stało. Następne, czego był świadomy, to to, że leżał na łóżku blondyna, w rozpiętej koszuli i pozbawiony spodni, a sam Satou pochylał się nad nim i całował jego szyję. Zupełnie nieświadomie odchylił głowę na bok, jeszcze bardziej nadstawiając się pod pieszczotę, na której skupił się tak bardzo, że nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Satou wszedł w niego. Dopiero, gdy go poczuł, cały zesztywniał, mocno zaciskając palce na pościeli i wydając z siebie niemy krzyk. Również blondyn zamarł w bezruchu, ocierając wierzchem dłoni kilka łez, które potoczyło się po twarzy Soumy, czekając na znak, że może kontynuować. Souma z całej siły starał się rozluźnić, a później w niemym przyzwoleniu dla Satou lekko ruszył biodrami. Blondyn już więcej nie zwlekał, chociaż początkowo poruszał się bardzo powoli i delikatnie, żeby dopiero później przyspieszyć. Jeśli Souma jeszcze w jakiś sposób panował nad sobą, tak teraz stracił kontrolę. Jedyne, do czego był zdolny, to głośne westchnienia i zduszone jęki, ciągłe zaciskanie palców na pościeli i nieśmiałe wychodzenie naprzeciw ruchom blondyna.   
Przez cały ten czas żaden z nich się nie odezwał. Ciszę w pokoju zakłócały tylko ich przyspieszone oddechy i szelest pościeli. Gdy Satou był już blisko, niespodziewanie złapał dłoń Soumy i splótł ich palce, Souma wtedy nie wytrzymał i doszedł z głośnym jękiem, pociągając za sobą Satou, który wgryzł się w jego ramię. Krótką chwilę później obaj zasnęli.

Poranek nie był dla obu najprzyjemniejszy. Souma obudził się pierwszy, miał zamiar po prostu wstać, ubrać się i wyjść niezauważony, ale nie był w stanie, ponieważ był zbyt obolały i zmęczony. Postanowił udawać, ze dalej śpi, ciekaw reakcji Satou. Blondyn z kolei obudził się z ogromnym bólem głowy. Przez dłuższą chwilę zastanawiał się, co takiego robił poprzedniego dnia. Jakie było jego zdziwienie, kiedy dotarło do niego, że śpi nago, a obok niego leży Souma, mający na sobie jedynie koszulę. Wtedy wspomnienia z poprzedniego dnia, a raczej nocy, wróciły z ogromną siłą prędkością. Nie bardzo wiedząc, co teraz zrobić, stwierdził, że spróbuje się jeszcze przespać.

Souma i Satou zawsze myśleli, że byłoby im zdecydowanie dużo łatwiej bez wszystkich uczuć, które głęboko w sobie skrywali. Nie mieli jednak pojęcia, co czeka ich teraz, bo to był przecież dopiero początek.


End file.
